Sushi Bar
by kurisuchie2kimi
Summary: Sam takes Dean to a sushi bar for lunch, chaos ensures. Oneshot. Cowritten with CollegeBoyEddy, R&R please and thank you!


**A/N:** Well, it may sound random, and it most certainly is, but it is a good random xP This was co-wrote between myself and my good friend, CollegeBoyEddy, who just put up a new fic, so please go and check out her page! Enjoy!

**Sushi Bar**

Dean grumbled as he begrudgingly walked into the sushi bar behind Sam. He dragged his feet all the way to the booth then slumped down beside Sam glaring at him. "Why are we here?" Sam grinned at him. "To eat." Dean looked around the restaurant and gaped in disbelief at the sushi that was being handed out. "Eat? You call this eating? Look at how small those things are!" Dean crossed him arms and slouched down in the booth.

Sam waved over a waiter and ordered a few dishes from the menu like a pro. He split his chopsticks and began to file them down, stray bits of wood falling off. Dean split his and tucked them under his top lip and looked at Sam. "Walrus…" Sam let a laugh slip out then he shook his head.

The food arrived and Dean wasn't impressed. He took one look at the plates of sushi and screwed up his face, pushing his plate away. "Nuh uh Sammy." Sam titled his head and looked at him. He listed off the names of the food and pointed as he did so while Dean sat there trying to comprehend how one small morsel could have such a long name. "I'm not eating anything I can't spell or pronounce Sammy."

Dean looked over Sam and smirked. He definitely had better eating habits now since the days of his first ice cream Dean had given him. He would never forget that day. One single scoop of chocolate ice cream and Sam had managed to put it everywhere except his own mouth. Dean also remembered the scolding he got from his father when he saw a very choloately little Sam stumble through the door in front of Dean.

Dean was brought back to reality when Sam pushed the sushi plate back at Dean "Eat." The younger Winchester instructed, before he continued eating his own sushi. Dean rolled his eyes, poking around at the small roles of seaweed on his plate with his chopsticks, thinking over his options. Inwardly he smirked, plotting to spit the sushi all over Sam, or 'accidentally' flick the half-eaten sushi off his own plate onto Sam's. Dean smirked openly, now happy with his plan, and ready to put it into action. He reached for the sushi with his chopsticks, missing it completely. He scowled, trying again to grab hold of the small morsel with the chopsticks. Missing once more, Dean growled, now getting frustrated and began stabbing at it furiously.

Sam almost choked on his sushi when he saw Dean's antics, quickly swallowing to allow himself to breath. He quickly reached over and stopped Dean's hand in mid-air as his brother took another stab at the sushi. "Dean, stop it! We're in a restaurant!" Sam scolded quietly, scowling at his brother. Dean looked at Sam, yanking his hand away "The damn thing won't stick!" he muttered, frustrated. Sam rolled his eyes, showing Dean how he held his own chopsticks. "Like this, Dean." Sam instructed, showing his brother clearly how he held the chopsticks before picking up his own sushi and popping it in his mouth. Dean rolled his eyes "I did that, Sammy!" he said, attempting to copy, but failing miserably, Sam's way of eating sushi. Sam sighed, shaking his head, before waving over a waiter. "Could we get a fork here, please?" Sam asked, giving the waiter a pleading look. The waiter took one look at Dean, and the small mess of an attempt with the chopsticks, before nodding at Sam and leaving, returning quickly with a fork. The waiter gave Dean a stern look, showing how annoyed he was that he would have to clean up after him, before walking away.

Dean scowled at Sam "Hey! I don't need a fork!" he protested, about to attempt with chopsticks again. Sam grabbed them off his brother quickly, shoving a fork in his hand "Dean, use the fork." Sam said lowly, his facial expression showing his brother he was dead serious. Dean rolled his eyes, snatching the fork and stabbing the sushi. He popped it in his mouth, letting it move around before spitting it out again "Dude, that's gross!" he announced loudly, taking a large gulp of water to get the taste off his tongue. Sam shook his head, sighing. 'So much for a good meal out.' Sam thought, continuing his meal.

When Sam looked up next, he almost choked on his sushi once more. Dean was stabbing the vegetables out of his sushi, making a bit of a mess, before stabbing the now vegetable-free sushi roll with his fork and eating it. Sam's eyes widened at Dean, and he swallowed heavily. "Dean what're you doing?!" he exclaimed, looking over at the restaurant staff, who were scowling in Dean and Sam's direction. Dean looked at Sam "What? I'm just getting rid of the crap I don't like." he said, before doing his trick once more. Sam shook his head, putting a hand to his face in embarrassment.

"Dean! Just try and be normal!" Sam strained his voice trying to keep it quiet but sound harsh at the same time. Dean shot his little brother down with a smirk. "Normal, Sammy? We're not normal, and you know it." He sent a glare towards the waiters and downed the last piece of sushi whole. He lowered his chopsticks and looked at Sam who was mortified and gob smacked at the same time, trying not to choke on yet another bite of sushi. He quickly finished his last pieces then dug around in his coat pocket for his wallet. The waiter spent no time in rushing over to charge the Winchesters so they could leave. Sam flashed a pathetic smile and handed over his credit card. In no time whatsoever the waiter returned with the receipt and one fortune cookie, which obviously wasn't for Dean. However, Dean snatched it from the waiter before Sam could even say 'thank you.'

Sam quickly tried to usher Dean out the door who seemed adamant on bowing to the waiters as a joke. Once outside Sam shoved Dean hard in the ribs. "Why do you have to be such an ass?" A lopsided grin appeared on Dean's face as he got in the driver's side of the Impala. He shrugged then laughed lightly. "Aw come on Sammy, I was having a little fun. Next time, its burgers and fries." Sam snorted then nodded. "Deal."


End file.
